Hide and Seek
by LoveLaughLive4Ever
Summary: Bella,Emmett, and Jasper are the school nerds. Edward, Rosalie, and Alice are the schools most popular people. What happens when they get locked in the high school over winter break. Will love blossom? AH in bella and edwards POV
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, this is my third story….so tell me what you think and if I should pursue the story……. Bella, Jasper, and Emmett are all the children of Charlie and Renee Swan. They are also the biggest geeks in Forks. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie are all the children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are also the most popular, coolest, people in Forks. What happens when these three get locked in the high school over winter break, will relationships blossom?? AH. When the swans its Bella's POV. When with the Cullens it's Edwards POV._

The swans……

"Hold on I forgot my biology book and I have to use it for a report."

"Come on Bells, I want to leave so go get it quickly." Emmett complained.

"I can't what if I run into…them." I worried.

"Fine, we will all go." Jasper replied. When we got to my locker I tripped over nothing and felt this snap in my ankle…

"Oh my god I think I fractured it, guys help me up."

"What, how? You didn't even trip over anything!"

"Just get me to the nurse." I exclaimed. So Emmett carried me while Jasper kept my ankle elevated.

The Cullens…..

"Eh ma gawd, I can't believe that stupid teacher gave me detention because I told her she needed to be run over not make over." Rosalie complained.

"I know right, and now were gonna be late for our flight." Alice agreed.

"Guys losers are coming and there carrying klutz Bella!" I gawked, but I knew what I really wanted was to be the one carrying the beautiful Bella.

"What did u do now, stand up?" I sneered.

"Just leave her alone….or else." The big one Emmet threatened. With that they walked right by before anyone could reply.

"Why are we so mean to them I mean Jasper is good looking." Alice said thoughtfully.

"Emmett is a sexy beast." Rosalie half moaned that sentence.

"Bella is very beautiful." I thought.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie and Alice screamed. Oh shit did I say that out loud? But before I could answer and before they could drill me with questions my savior for the day appeared.

"Children can you come and help me with these files?" Mrs. Cope out secretary asked.

"Why not, we've already missed our flight." Alice replied. I wonder how Bella's ankle is…..

The swans……

"Well you're right you did fracture your ankle. Stay here for about an hour you shouldn't move. I am going to get some things from the hospital that will help." Our nurse said gently.

"Ok, if you insist." I replied. A whole hour aren't our parents going to worry.

"I just called mom and dad they said for Emmett and I to stay with you." Its jut like Jasper to be on top of everything.

"What? Ughh Bella I'm gunna hate you for this….never mind I could never hate you your too funny. What did you even trip on anyways?"

"Shut up, and leave me alone." I said grudgingly. Sometimes Emmett is too much. Surprisingly he listened and went into the hall to study with Jasper. That's good I need some time to think alone. Edward Cullen, I've had a crush on him since 2nd grade, my god he is a Greek god sent from heaven. Although I'm absolutely positive he could never like me the way I like him. He hates me, absolutely hates me. Although I've never seen him make such an effort to make himself noticed by a girl. I wonder what he's doing right now…..

The Cullens…..

"This is so boring, Alice why on earth did you say yes to Mrs. Cope?" I complained. Well I should remember that Mrs. Cope saved me from having to explain my thinking out loud.

"Well she asked for help and I felt bad. Plus maybe she'll reassign my locker so that I can be next to Jasper." My god she really did love him.

"Speaking of the freaks, so you think Bella is beautiful?" Rosalie pressed. I really didn't want to talk about this at all, let alone with my sisters the girls who cant keep a secret.

"Rose I don't want to talk about this, so drop the subject." I pleaded.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T DATE ANYONE!" Alice screamed. Shit she figured it out.

"Ok I don't date anyone because they aren't Bella. She is beautiful, funny, smart, understanding, forgiving, and selfless, she's everything I want in a woman. Although she probably isn't interested in me." I said glumly.

"Of course she is, how could she not be?" Alice said surprisingly.

"Well she probably likes you but doesn't think you like her because your such a jerk to her. If you want her to like you maybe you should be her friend instead of making her feel like the ugliest thing on the planet." Rose said.

"Wait did you just say that? Rosalie Cullen did you just stick up for a geek? Were you just nice?" Alice and I said at the same time, both shocked. (_AN..In this story Rosalie is actually really nice, I'm sick of her being a bitch in almost every story I read)_

"Shut up and don't tell anyone." Rosalie said, or growled I'm not sure.

Meanwhile at the front doors……

"Alright its time to say bye until January 4th, 2010." Said Mrs. Cope who was closing today.

"Am I forgetting anything, nope" She replied answering her own question.

An hour later at the front doors, we find all six of our characters…..(Bella's POV)

"Fuck, were locked in." Rosalie screeched.

"We don't have any cell phone reception." I sighed.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Alice said.

"I can break down the doors?" Emmett suggested.

"No! Mom would kill us and we would end up in a shit load of trouble. We should stay here until some one finds us." I said, knowing I was right.

" I agree with Bella." Edward replied. I was shocked.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

" I think everything you do is right." Edward replied. He then shot me a crooked grin. That knocked me off my feet. What should I do, I know I will tell him how I feel. Even thought I knew Emmett would hate what I was doing.

"Edward I-" I didn't have time to finish, something was blocking my lips it was…….

_So what did you think? Did you like my cliff hanger? So review if you want if I get good reviews then I will post every Friday. And I am having a contest to see who can guess what is blocking Bella's mouth._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola. Ok, since I got all the nice reviews I've decided to update today and on Friday. Now only one person got it right, and that was –XcarlieX-, it was Emmett's hand, but that's not all that happened. So enjoy…._

Recap_-__"Edward I-"I didn't have time to finish, something was blocking my lips it was……._

Emmett's hand? And all I could see was Rosalie and Alice pulling Edward away.

The swans are in the office…..

"What are you doing, you know he's just being a jerk?" Emmett screamed. Jasper was behind him nodding in agreement.

"Well, I like him and I wanted him to know that, it seemed like he really liked me to." I said in just the same tone.

"That's what guys like him want girls like you to think." Jasper explained.

"Girls like me?!" I said through my teeth. How could he? Isn't he supposed to be the understanding brother the one who was always in tune with everyone's emotions?

"That's not what I meant." He said with a look on his face that showed how truly sorry he was. But I couldn't forgive him for that, he knew how touchy I was with the fact that I wasn't like other girls.

"Yes it is and you know what, your right. But one thing your wrong about is Edward, you don't know him. So don't judge him." I said defending him.

"You don't know him either." Emmett screamed. And I couldn't take it so I limped out of there and tried to find a quite place to think.

The Cullens are in the Nurse's office…..

Wow, with all the yelling in the next room I could tell her brothers were pissed. Its not like we did anything wrong, all we were doing was something we should have done a long time ago.

"How could you!! You can't go and say that stuff so quickly. I think she was about to confess her love!" Alice screamed.

"So, and I would have confessed my love to her!" I screamed back. Sometimes I can't stand her, she just ruined a perfectly good Kodak moment, and I have no idea when I will have another one.

"Are you even listening to what I am saying?"Rosalie screeched.

"Of course not." I admitted. Why would I, she is just complaining of how I might be ruining her chances with Emmett.

"Well you know what I'm gonna go and find Bella and tell her how much I love her. No matter what you guys say or do." I replied triumphantly.

"Well ruin your Volvo." Alice said smugly.

"Still doing it." I said.

"Through your CD's away and replace them with the spice girls." Rosalie said with a laugh in her tone.

"Still doing it." I said. But before they could get another word in I walked away. Since there was no more yelling in the other room I could tell Bella had walked out to think alone. Maybe I'll go find her. Where would I go if I were her? That's when I heard it, the most beautiful thing ever, it was coming from the music room. Once I got to the music room I stopped at the door, and listened to Bella sing and play guitar. (AN. I wrote this with a friend…I already know its terrible)

_L:__ ook closely at me_

_O: __ver look me, NOT_

_V:__ ery preppy, isn't me_

_E: __qual chances, don't forget me_

BELLA'S POV:

As soon as I finished my song, I could hear that I wasn't alone.

"Emmett I can hear you breathing so stop hiding." I said. I can't believe him, usually he would know when I wanted to be alone.

"It's not Emmett." I heard a velvety voice say. And that's when I saw it, his beautiful emerald green eyes. But then I remembered what he heard.

"How long were you there?" I asked hoping he didn't hear my song or connect it to him in anyway.

"Long enough to tell you that you have an amazing voice. Is that song about a boy in our school?" He asked, come on for a stupid person that was a stupid question.

"What the hell do you think?" I said hoping he would leave me alone so that I could think. But now that I think about it I don't want him to leave me alone.

"Wow, feisty. But you're right again. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Not only now but for the past 17 years. Just so you know, I love you." And he walked away. I knew I was blushing a deep scarlet, maybe even going purple. I couldn't believe it, I was right Edward was different from other guys. His ass-hole impression was just a way to keep people out. Wow, shows how much the smartest boys in Forks, Washington know.

"Edward wait." I called after him while limping out of the music room. But I couldn't find him, instead surprisingly I found Alice. What surprised me was that she wasn't with Rosalie.

"Hi, where's your twin?" I asked. Since you could never find Alice and Rosalie alone we called them the twins.

"She's with your brother, Emmett." She replied. That bastard, how come he gets to yell at me for almost confessing my love to a Cullen and there he is doing the same.

"Speaking of brothers, have you seen Jasper, were playing Hide and Seek." She asked. Ok that's it I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jasper, Emmett. Get your asses out here now." I screamed. In about 3 minutes they were both in front of me.

3 minutes later……

"What's on your mind Bells." Emmett and Jazz asked at the same time.

"don't you Bells me, how could you, so basically I'm not allowed to tell a Cullen how I feel but you guys can go and play 'Hide and seek' with them?" I accused.

"Bells-" I couldn't let Emmett finish I was so mad.

"NO I'm not done. If you guys were actually smart you would see that Edward is perfect for me. If you guys actually cared you would let me do what I think is best." I screamed now I was ready for them to reply.

"Well Bella, we just don't want to see you get hurt. And if you do we would end up hurting you more, because we would have to hurt him." Emmett and Jasper said. Well that is a lot to process, but it only took 2 seconds.

"Well, if I get hurt that would be my own fault and I wouldn't come crying to you. I wouldn't have a problem with you hurting that person. Lastly if I do what I want you guys better not say I told you so if I do get hurt." That's when I heard the velvet voice again.

"I would never purposely hurt you." Edward Said. And the weird thing is that I believed him. He came up from behind Alice and stepped in between my brothers. When he reached me he wrapped his arms around me and we smiled at each other.

"So does this mean we can count you two in on our game of hide and seek?" Alice asked a little too anxiously.

"No, I think Bella and I are going to go get a bite to eat and get to know each other." Edward replied without his eyes leaving mine. But I was confused, go get a bite to eat?

"umm Edward I don't know if you remember but we are kinda locked in our school." I said, while kind of laughing.

"Ya I know, I set up a romantic dinner in the cafeteria." Oh my god this man is amazing.

"Why wont you do something like that for me?" Rosalie whined to my brother. How could he like that?

"Sorry babe, I will try harder. Eddie how could you steal my thunder?" Emmett said, laughing at the last bit.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward said through his teeth. Then Alice looked at Jasper like she was asking him a question and he was answering.

"Were not going to play we are going to the Library." Jasper said.

"Ok, well meet back here at 12 midnight, and keep a look out for anything that can be used as a bed." Edward said.

"agreed." Everyone said at the same time. Edward and I started walking forward and then my ankle had a huge pain and I screeched out.

"How could I have been so stupid? Come on I'll carry you." Edward said while giving himself a mental slap.

"why, thank you." I said. So as we went onto the cafeteria we stayed in a comfortable silence until I broke it.

"Do I smell roses? And freesia, Orange blossoms?" I asked hoping I was right.

"Why yes you do." Edward said a little smug. As we entered the cafeteria all I could see was the table in the middle, it was covered in roses and about 10 other different flower peddels.

"How did you do this, were locked in the school?" I asked in confusion.

"well it just so happens that Mrs. Cope has many, many different boquets. And I'm very talented." He said, knowing he was winning me over every second we were together.

"It's amazing. I love it." I said still amazed. It was beautiful, the food looked like it was sent from so amazing restaurant from California.

"Where did you get the food?" I asked. Hoping that there was some way to get out.

"Alice and Rosalie don't eat there lunch. The cook makes them." He said. Of course I forgot, he was rich. Now I was sitting in a chair across from him.

"wanna play 20 questions?" He asked. I thought about and whats the worst that could happen?

"Ok, you first." I said. He smiled like he knew something I didn't, or had a really good question.

"When did you realize you first liked me?" He asked. I'm pretty sure that was one of the worst things that could happen. So I answered the question like this…..

_I like my cliff hanger, do you? Anyways what did you think of this chapter did it move to fast? Should I go to the others and see what the other couples are doing or stay with Edward and Bella? Also my new poll is what do you think they answer will be? So adios until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, I'm soooo sorry I didn't update on Friday something happened in family and I was out with my boyfriend soo if you will forgive me then thnx…..and well here is chapter three and I will post four tomorrow…._

Last Chapter: "_When did you realize you first liked me?" He asked. I'm pretty sure that was one of the worst things that could happen. So I answered the question like this….._

_Flashback: I walked into my second grade class, and what I saw surprised me. It was a beautiful little boy with penny hair and green eyes. I wanted to be his friend soo badly I would do anything for it. So I walked up to him._

_"Hi, my name is Bella Swan. What's your name?" I asked hoping he was as nice as his face._

_"Edward Cullen. These are my sisters, Alice and Rosalie." He said pointing to two gorgeous little girls behind him. I felt my face go hot, how could I have forgotten my own family._

_"Forgive me these are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper." I say hoping I didn't do anything to make him not like me. He stares at me and I feel my breath go all weird, and my hands all sweaty._

_"Would you like to build a castle with me?" I ask hoping he says yes._

_"Umm hold I have to ask my sisters." He says. Wow, I never have to get permission from my brothers to do anything except go in there rooms._

_"Never, why would I want to play with you?" He says bitterly. Wow, I guess he isn't as nice as his face. That's when I ran to my desk and started crying. I didn't listen to my brothers or anyone I just cried. End of flashback._

"Well second grade, that's when you told me you would never want to play with me." Now that I think about it, when I asked him it seemed that he did want to but when he came back from asking his sisters he said no. Maybe it was his sister's fault he made me cry?! I never realized that.

"I can exp-"but I cut him off.

"It was your sister's wasn't it? That's why when you came back from asking them if you could that you said no." I half screamed. My mind was thinking so many things at once….Why did he even ask…Why did he even listen….What is wrong with him. As if he could read my mind he answered all of my questions.

"I asked them because that told me that before I do anything I have to get there permission. I listened because they said that if I didn't they would cancel my piano lessons. God, there must be something wrong with me, I know I was stupid. I have been stupid thinking they were right, that you were weird and deserved someone better." He started ranting and raving. So I went over and sat on his lap and felt his arms wrap around me. This was the one place I knew I could be myself and that place was with Edward.

Rosalie and Emmett (in the gymnasium)……..

"So, why exactly did you take me to the gym?" My beautiful rose asked.

"Well since Eddie set a dinner up for my sister I thought we could snuggle up on a blanket and talk." I say feeling kinda proud of my self.

"Wow I'm truly surprised. I always knew you were romantic." My rose said, now I am definitely proud of my self. I have pleased my rose.

"So what's your favorite thing to do?" Rose asked me.

"Think of you." I reply without hesitation.

"Me too, well of you not me." She says with a smile. I can't get over the fact that she wants me out of every guy in this school she wants me. I think I could explode with joy.

"You are so beautiful." I blurt out without thinking. She blushes and looks down.

"Thanks." She mumbles. That's when I realize I love her. But I can't say it now its tooooooo soon we've only been going out for like 1 hour, maybe more.

"Maybe we should go and look for some sleeping bags." I say.

"Ya good Idea, but its dark." She says sounding scared.

"Don't worry I'll protect you. I'm your teddy bear." I say. She smiles and puts her hand in mine. I really do love her.

"Rosie, I-

_Sorry this chapter is so short I have writers block but I promise I will post two chapters before Friday. Anyways Hope you like it so far…..If anyone has any ideas tell me... and well I guess its adios for now_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, I know you guys are probably mad that I haven't updated, although I don't see why my story isn't good at all. Well I've been super busy and haven't had time to write/type. Also I had a very bad sickness……WRITERS BLOCK….lol ok so enjoy this chapter………_

Last Chapter

"Rosie I-" What was I going to say, I love you….no I can't its too early in our relationship. Wait what relationship?? That's what I will ask her. Gosh I am sooo brilliant. Not that I didn't know that.

"Rosie I was wondering if you will be my girlfriend." I asked a little to hopeful. I thought she was going to say no, this look went across her face like she didn't know what to do.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said. We ran off to find sleeping bags and other necessities. That's when I started wondering what Jasper and Alice were up to.

**Rosalie and Emmett(EPOV)…**

"Did you find any?" I asked my Girlfriend. Gosh I cant get over it, after all the years of admiring her I finally have her.

"No, you?" She yelled.

"Only one. But we only need one for us." I yelled back.

"Well Emm I like your thoughts." I had hoped she would say that.

"Well then you will like this one. How about we put a little scare our siblings."I said hoping she was a prankster.

"It's like you read my mind. Now what did you have in mind?" She replied. I knew she was the one for me. I told her my plan it was to find each of them and giggle or make some noise to scare them and when we meet back be like we didn't hear anything. She was in. Now first it was Jasper and Alice.

**Jasper and Alice...(JPOV)**

"My little pixie where are you?" We were playing book guess. I love this game and I couldn't believe she did to.

"My precious, the precious. They took it from us." Wow, she made this game so easy, well this was our first round.

"Duh, Gollum from the Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers or The Return of The King." I said without hesitation. Now what would I choose.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" I said hoping she wasn't familiar with my story.

"And you think mine was easy? That is Romeo and Juliet, and the person that quote belongs to is Romeo." Well it seems she is familiar with my favorite book.

"You know that is my favorite book." She said. I didn't know where that was from.

"Where's that from I don't believe I've read that." I responded. She was good at this game.

"Well for a smarty pants you sure have a hard time understanding things, I meant Romeo and Juliet, its my favorite book." Wow she was amazing and all I could ever ask for in a girl.

"Me too. Ali I-" I couldn't finish she cut me off.

"OH MY GOD, you gave me a nickname! I gave you one to. Its Jazz." She exclaimed. I didn't like it but when she said it I loved it.

" I love it, but only when you say it." I said. That's when we heard it….

**Rosalie and Emmett after prank(EPOV)…**

"That was amazing. We totally freaked them out." I was like a kid locked in Disney Land.

"Ya I know. Now its time for the last two." She replied with an evil grin. Gosh she was so hot when she was evil. Well she was hot whenever.

**Edward and Bella (BPOV)…**

"Bell, I think we should get looking for some sleeping bags." Edward said. Aww I love the nickname. I decided to be bold and say,

"Well we only need one." I hoped he would get the point. And by the smirk on his face he did.

"I agree." He replied. That's when we heard it……

**Rosalie and Emmett(EPOV)…**

**Everyone(BPOV)**

"Ok we heard someone." We all said at the same time except for Emmett and Rosalie. For about three minutes we just looked around. That is until Eddie broke the silence.

"Alright what did everyone hear? I heard something like giggles." He replied.

"Same." everyone said except Emmett and Rosalie they just looked at each other. We again looked around. I was the first one to realize it was Emmett's doing. Well so much for no more pranks. I couldn't wait to tell mom and dad he was in so much trouble.

"Emmett, Rosalie you guys haven't talked. What did you guys hear?" I said. I gave Emmett the look that told him I knew what he did.

"Gosh Bella just cuz you're the smartest doesn't mean you have to figure out every prank I pull."Emmett whined. At that point everyone knew what Emmett had done.

"I'm telling mom and dad." Jasper and I said at the same time. Also we all threw the pillows and stuff that we found at Emmett.

"Ok, know that we got that settled how about a game of Truth or Dare." Alice said with a menacing look on her face. Who knew someone so pixie like could be so evil.

"No! You remember how it ended last time." Edward yelled.

"Oh chill ya beans Eddie. Now lets get started." She snapped back.

"Don't call me Eddie. And I want to go first." He replied. Well for someone who didn't want to play this game he was certainly very eager to go first.

"Well then Truth or dare." Alice asked.

"Dare." Edward said without hesitation.

"I dare you to…"

_Well here is chapter four. Chapter five should be up soon. I actually mean this. My sickness is gone for now. Hoped you enjoyed it. And if anyone can guess two things._

_What the dare is_

_And my favorite book from the quotes with Jasper and Alice_

_Then you get a cookie and I write a one-shot about whatever you want. _

_So until then Adios!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola and I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated, I've had major writers block. So here is the new chapter._

"I dare you to strip down to your undies and sing Barbie girl." Oh my god that's terrible. He'll think no one will see it but us, little does he know that Emmett likes to record truth or dares and is never anywhere without his video camera.

"Alright. No problem." Edward said already stripping. Oh my god his body is amazing, his chest is so perfectly chiseled.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world my boobs are plastic it's fantastic. You can brush my hair undress me everywhere. Imagination life is your creation. Come on Barbie lets go Barbie. Uuu o." Finally he's done that was so embarrassing. I can see the red dot from Emmett's video camera. This is gonna be so bad. He sat down next to me and took my hand; I automatically felt an electric vibe shoot through my body.

"Alright, Emmett truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare. I never do truth." He said grinning. I hope Edward has something for him. My brother never gives up a dare.

"I dare you to erase that video you took of me dancing." Edward said with a smug grin on his face. My god, he did see it.

"What video?" Emmett asked with the most nervous smile on his face.

"Oh give it up Emmett we can see the recording light on." I said. He shot me a dirty look but still deleted it. He never turns down a dare.

"Alright, now on with the game. Jasper truth or dare?" Emmett asked. I don't know why he asked Jasper it takes him 3 life times to choose one.

"Truth...no dare…no truth…no dare…no truth…dare." Jasper finally said.

"I dare you to straddle Alice and put this sharpie in your mouth and write jasper was here." All Jasper could do was nod. So he took off Alice's shirt and straddled her. Emmett started whooping, Edward closed his eyes muttering something about being scarred for life. Rosalie was soothing Alice telling her it wasn't that bad. Finally it was over and Alice could put her shirt on.

"Alright, all the boys have been so Bella truth or dare?" I wanted to choose dare but if I did I would never be able to live it down.

"Dare." I said knowing it was the totally wrong thing to do.

"I dare you to seduce Eddie boy." Jasper said with the most evil smile I've ever seen.

"Fine." I said and turned on Edward. It was my turn to straddle. I put his hands on my but and whispered some dirty words in his ears, sucked and nibbled on his ear. He moaned out, yaa I found his soft spot. As I felt his member rise I slid off but not before I rubbed his little friend, that's when he realllyyyy moaned.

"Oh my god that was horrific. I mean really I did not need to see that." Emmett said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ya whatever don't blame me blame Jasper he's the one who dared me. Speaking of dares. Rosalie truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare." She replied. I bet she didn't know I had the perfect dare.

"I dare you not to look at your self for the rest of the time were here." All she did was gasp and nod. Emmett hugged her and rubbed her arm tenderly.

"Alice truth or dare." Rosalie asked. I wonder what you can dare Alice.

"Dare." She replied.

"When we get out of here you have to hand over your credit cards for a whole week." Rosalie replied as Alice screamed.

"Wow, Alice don't you think your overreacting?" Edward asked. I could have asked the same thing.

"NO she's not." Jasper said. Rubbing her back and murmuring reassurances in her ear.

"Alright, now that we have all been dared let's go to sleep." Emmett said. Wow was I surprised. But that all went away when I realized there were only three sleeping bags. Well, I guess tonight will be comfy.

"Fine. Were going to sleep in the library." Alice said while taking Jasper by the hand and walking away.

"Well take the music room." Edward said. I nodded; wow it was like he read my mind.

"Well take the art room." Rosalie said. Emmett just nodded, knowing my brother he was probably thinking of all the things he could do with the paints. As we all went our separate ways I started to think what am I going to sleep in? What is he going to sleep in? We reached the music room and we put the sleeping back out on the floor. He started stripping down to his boxers when he noticed I was just standing there.

"You don't have to sleep in your undies, only if your uncomfortable sleeping in jeans." I just nodded as I took off my clothes to. I did it for two reasons. One, I don't like sleeping in jeans. And two, I want to sleep next to him half naked. I love having more then one reason for doing something it makes my point all the more better. After I stripped he would stop looking at me.

"You really are beautiful." He said and I blushed my deepest red.

"You're not so bad looking your self I said turning around." I really hope he meant that. This is my sexiest underwear set. Its blue lace. That's when I realized I don't have a toothbrush or anything. He saw the panicked look on my face.

"what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I have no toothbrush." I said starting to pace around how am I supposed to go however long without brushing my teeth?

"the nurse always has extra's." he said getting into the sleeping bag so I joined him. I felt his body up against mine and something took over my body. I just started kissing him and kissing every part of him. My god I think I could loose my virginity to this man. I guess he knew what I was thinking because he stopped me and said,

"Bella were not ready for that yet." I only nodded, he was right he always is. So we just layed there in each others arms.

NEXT MORNINIG BPOV:

I woke up to the sound of a cell phone ringing. It was Edwards. He answered it.

"You've had reception this whole time!" I yelled. He turned around and saw that I was awake.

"Bella I can explain. I-"

_Alright so know I have the whole story written so no more writers block!!!! And I hope you like my cliffy!! And my dares. New challenge, guess what city I live in, hint: it's in New England!! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took so long I've had major writers block. Well here's the newest chapter. And I'm not going to do flashback into the last chapter I feel like such a loser doing that. Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters (only in my dreams). Enjoy!!_

"Has your phone had service the whole time?" I asked. What an asshole.

"No, only in here." He replied looking down. He should look down.

"When did you realize this?" He better have just realized it or else he can say bye bye Bella.

"When I found you singing, yesterday." He mumbled, boy oh boy is he ashamed and in trouble.

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell me or anyone this? Did you wanna be stuck in here for a week and a half? When were you planning on telling us this when Emmett tried to eat me?" I screamed also laughing in my head that would be funny, Emmett trying to eat me.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to get to know you." He said. Man alive is he stupid for someone with the highest grade point average (besides me).

"You have a cell phone! I have a cell phone! You could have called me." I yelled.

"you know what's weird. You want me to use my cell phone later to call you, but a cell phone is what started this."

"It's not weird its ironic. And I don't want you to use your cell phone to call me, at all. I want you to use it to get us out of here." I yelled walking away. I cant wait to tell the others. Right when I thought that Emmett and Rosalie walked into me.

"Wow, he already got you out of your clothes." Rosalie said.

"Wish I could say the same about you. Also, Edward's cell phone gets reception in the music room and he's known it since yesterday." I said and right then I could see Emmett turning red then purple, boy did he look like dad when he did that.

"EDWARD!" he yelled. When he yelled Jasper came running down the hall yelling.

"Did he hurt her? I didn't think it would be this quick."

"No Jasper he didn't he just has had cell phone reception since yesterday." I yelled. That's when Edward appeared.

"I called our parents and the school officials, their on their way here." He said. Immedeatly everyone calmed down. I should probably get dressed before everyone comes here.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said walking to the bathroom. What should I do with Edward. He did do the right thing, and all he wanted to do was get close to me. I can forgive him, right? By this time I was dressed and walking back toward the front of the building and I made my decision. I was gonna forgive Edward, under one circumstance. I'd tell him after we get out, where's the harm in making him suffer a little?

About 30 minutes later we could hear all the cars arriving.

"Finally, our parents are here." I said. We could hear the school principal unlocking the door, and finally it opened.

"What are you kids doing in here?" he asked.

"Well, I fractured my ankle and the nurse forgot about us." I said.

"only Bella." Was all he said.

"We were helping miss. Cope with some files and she left us there." Edward said.

"Well seeing how none of this is any of your faults your all free to go. Although, Bella if you try to be more coordinated you and your brothers wouldn't be here." He said chuckling. Haha everyone but me gets the last laugh. I just nodded. As we were leaving Edward pulled me aside.

"Bella, I'm very sorry. I just wanted to get to know you and I thought that if I asked to and we weren't locked in a school then you would say no because you would be to embarrassed. So if you can give me one last chance then you wont regret it." He said. I'm no idiot and I know an apology when I hear one.

"Let me see your phone." I said and he handed it to me with a questioning look but said noting. I put my number in and handed it back.

"Call me later." I told him. And I turned around to get into my car.

"What was that all about? Did you forgive him?" Emmett and Jasper both asked. I just nodded. My phone started buzzing, that was fast. I pulled it out and it said new txt message.

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_-E_

I replied back

_Under one condition. At school you act like my boyfriend and not like ignore me._

_-B_

_I would be proud to show you off as my girlfriend._

_-E_

I just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Emmett asked.

"Edward's my boyfriend." I said.

"Rosalie's my girlfriend." Emmett.

"Alice's my girlfriend." Jasper.

Boy, things were looking up, I don't see how anything can go wrong. Boy was I wrong.

_So did you like this chapter?? I did….kinda. Does anyone else have the feeling that things are moving to fast? Next chapter do you want me to go to the other couples?? And I have a question, what's your favorite football team? Mines the Dallas Cowboys and I don't live in Texas._


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright so this is how it is……Bella has officially left for 2 years and she's been back for 3 months. Before she left her and Jacob started dating. I know you must be confused but what happened was Jacob moved to Forks and Bella fell._

**"**It won't be that bad." I just snorted, how could he say that? It would be terrible, I have no friends, no one likes me, what could be worse? And just as I thought that worse beeped its horn.

"Well, that's me. See ya dad." He nodded without looking up from his bacon. I walked out to Edward's car. Edward was my boyfriend before the boyfriend I had when I left. After I broke up with him we were best friends. His mom and my dad made arrangements for me to get picked up by him.

"Morning." I said. He did his usual guy nod that only totally hot guys can pull off. (Which he is) And that nod is what set me off.

"Edward it's been three months and that stupid nod is the only thing that I've gotten from you. I'm sorry I let go of everything, but I came back and I'm trying. It was stupid of me to break up with you for Jake but I was stupid. So for the only way for this to work is for you to help." I yelled he just looked at me like I was crazy but whatever. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned his whole body toward me.

"Bella, it's not only that but you never kept in touch. You broke my heart twice. Once, when you broke up with me for him and twice when you left." He said. What!?

"Eddy you had a girlfriend when I left, so you only me your best friend was breaking my heart. And what was I supposed to say?" I asked.

"My god for the smartest kid you are sooo stupid. I've loved you since I first met you. If I can remember correctly you had a boyfriend when you left." He was right.

"Alright, so what? You should've known I would've dumped Jake for you. Man, I wish I never left." I said. My life sucked now.

"Well, you did dump me for him and why did you leave." He asked. He was the first and only person to ask me that.

"I was 15 and my mom wanted to move what could I do?" A lie.

"Liar" he said. I just sighted.

"Can we please go to school?" I asked.

"No, I'm not starting this car until you answer my question truthfully. Don't bother lying, I know when you do." He said. Damn.

"Well, you already know my dad abused me so my mom wanted to get me away from that. And after 2 years she figured it was safe enough." Since I wasn't lying he started the car.

"Thank you. Now things can go back to the way they were before." He said with a smile on his face.

"What, what are you hiding?" I asked I bet there's a catch.

"but-"

"I knew it. No I'm not doing whatever it is you want me too do." I yelled.

"Fine then, don't be my girlfriend." He muttered.

"NO, of course I will. I just thought you were going to make me do one of those stupid dares we used to do." I said laughing at the memories.

"Those were funny. So does this mean you're my girlfriend:" he said pulling into the school parking lot, for some reason we weren't late.

"Yes, that's what it means. And why aren't we late? We spent a good 40 minutes on the side of the road." I said.

"Hour delay." He said getting out of the and walking around to my side of the car. When he put his arm around me everyone turned and looked. Then Emmett started clapping and everyone followed his example.

"Guys its no biggie you knew it was gonna happen sometime." Edward said. I was just blushing. On our way to English I heard lots of

"Congrats…good to have you back Bella…way to go…and finally." I'm not gonna lie it felt good. The we got to the English, where we sit alphabetically. So I sit next to my ex and Edward sit's next to his. It was awkward. Just as the teacher started I got a note:

_Well that's all and I hoped you liked it….sorry for the very very late update. Happy thanksgiving._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi!! Sorry I haven't updated earlier but I've been too sad to write…..if I had all the characters would probably end up alone like me. Anyways, enjoy!!_

Well I guess you always did love him more

It was from Jake, my god what is his problem?

What is you problem? It's not good to always be so depressed it's not attractive!!

I gave it back and remembered that two years ago I was doing the same thing, except with love notes. I was so deep in thoughts of the past that I didn't realize he sent the not back until he elbowed me.

You broke my heart and you never said sorry or ever gave me an explanation…well I guess I don't need one now.

Was he serious? Everyone knew how much Edward and I loved each other, he should've seen it.

You should've known how much I love him. So I'm sorry I "broke your heart"

I sent it back, after about 30 seconds he sent the note back but I didn't have time to read it before the teacher grabbed it.

"Well I hope there's nothing bad in here. A person with messy handwriting starts off with 'well I guess you did always love him more.' Then the neat handwriting says 'what's your problem? It's not good to always be so depressed it's not attractive.' Messy says 'you broke my heart and you never said sorry or ever gave me an explanation…well I guess I don't need one now.' Neat says 'you should've known how much I love him. So I'm sorry I "broke your heart"' Then the last message from messy is 'wanna show me how sorry you are in my bedroom….like old times?' So neat what do you have to say to that?" Everyone was laughing so does it matter it I speak my mind?

"I am the person with the neat handwriting so my answer is, HELL NO!! Jake we were over before we started, you filthy pig. And the only reason I broke your heart is because after we broke up no one else wanted you." By that time everyone (except Jake) was in hysterias (even the teacher.) So I just started my book the Princess Bride. So easy, I've read this book hundreds of millions times. So I will ace this quarter. Just then the bell rang.

"You are the awsomest person I know." I heard Edward yell across the room.

"Then why did it take you so long to talk to her?" Jake asked. Then the whole class stopped waiting for Edward to answer.

"Because I needed the truth." He said, and like a machine the whole class turned towards Jake to answer.

"So you had to put her through hell, just to get it? Why didn't you just man up and ask her?" Again the whole class turned.

"Because 1. That's was nothing close to hell for her and 2. I wanted to be sure she was ready to talk about it. Unlike you, I don't want to force her into something she doesn't want." He said and as he did the principal walked in.

"Alright, move it along people. Nothing to see here." And with that the confrontation ended. Both boys were right, but I knew I was going to stand by Edward. All throughout the day people would walk up to me and say how glad they were that I was back. My popular status as the 'most popular' girl in school was back. And it felt good. At the end of the day I met Edward by his car.

"So all in all that wasn't the worst first day as a couple." He said laughing and opening my car door.

"I think it's too early to say that." I said as I saw Jake and his friends walking our way. He sighed looking in my way.

"Jake what do you want?" Edward said.

"To finish what we started in the class. But this time were not gonna use any words." He said

"NO, no fighting. Also Jake you have all your friends and Edwards all alone. That's not fair."

"Bella it's alright Emmett and Jasper are on their way." Edward said laughing. Jake looked like he was going to faint. Emmett is a wrestler and on the football team and Jasper well, never underestimate Jasper. I was so deep in thought that I screamed when I felt someone pick me up and crush the life out of me.

"Jeez, calm down bells, it's just me. It's good to have you back. I see Edward stopped being a pussy and asked you."

"See! I'm not the only one who thought he needed to man up earlier." Jake said.

"ONLY I CAN MAKE FUN OF EDWARD, you're the pussy so shut up." And with the that the fight began.

_Well hoped you liked this chapter!!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hope you liked my cliffy. And some people were asking me who threw the first punch…it was Emmett. Also I was asked, where's Alice and Rosalie? Well don't worry their on their way!! Enjoy this chapter._

I just hate it when boys fight…even if it is over me. I wish I had my two best friends here, but they're staying after for cheerleading. So instead I just yelled.

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett what do you think Rosalie, Alice and I would think?" I yelled, they just ignored me.

"Well, Alice would think they are being juvenile and we should cancel movie night." My best friend Mary Alice Brandon said walking up to me with Rosalie.

"And as for Rosalie, she would say instead we'll go to JJ's party." My other best friend Rosalie Hale said laughing.

"Bella totally agrees." We said walking away and getting in Edwards Volvo. As we got in we saw all six guys look over, Emmett threw a punch straight in the jaw to Quil. After that our guys ran towards the car.

"Should we let them in or drive away?" Alice asked.

"Let them in." We agreed in unison.

"Thanks, we thought you were seriously going to cancel movie night." Emmett said.

"Oh, baby we are." Rosalie said smiling.

"Actually I didn't know you guys still did that." I said smiling.

"Of course we do, it's a tradition and we figured you were always there in spirit." Edward said smiling.

"But, were still canceling, well we don't have to cancel but us girls just aren't going. Were going to JJ's party." Alice said.

"Fine then we'll just go with you." Jasper said.

"Sorry, you have to have an invitation." Rosalie said with fake remorse rolling off her tongue.

"Invite's say 'bring one guest'." Edward said.

"Yes, yes they do and since I didn't get one Alice is bringing me and Rosalie is brining her ego." I said laughing at the last part.

"Nice Bells, I didn't know how to dodge that question." Rosalie said.

"That's not fair." Emmett wined.

"Neither is you guys getting all manly and fighting in a school parking lot." Alice said. After that the guys just shut up, but Alice didn't.

"We have to go shopping so Bella drop us off at my house and we'll take my car to the mall. We have to look like the hottest girls there, I want to go into BCBG, DKNY, and Marc Jacobs…" Eventually her words became background music to me getting lost in Edwards's brilliant green eyes. I was so lost in his eyes that I forgot to keep my eyes on the road. I guess I was speeding because a police car ended up behind me. As I rolled down my window I thought Fuck Me!!

"Hi dad." I said, here it comes.

"ISABELLA SWAN do you realize you were going 98 and the speed limit is 55?" He asked.

"No I didn't, I was distracted." I said.

"I didn't want to ever have to do this to you but will you please step out of the car." He said.

"Dad! I can assure you I haven't been drinking, I just got out of school."

"Sorry Bells, its standard procedure." He said. I could hear everyone giggling.

"Jump up and down on one foot while making monkey sounds." As I did this everyone started laughing.

"Damn it when will you guys stop?" I said getting back in the car. I hate their pranks.

"Sorry Bella we had to get you back for old time sake." Alice said.

"It was kinda funny but you all better be watching your backs. Especially you." I said pointing to Edward. He just shrugged and laughed. The rest of the ride was silent except for the radio and the four people singing along to it. Myself, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. The CD was lady gaga. It was hilarious watching Emmett sing. But it all ended when we got to Edward's house. As I turned off the car and gave the keys to Edward, his mother Esme came outside.

"Oh Bella it's been so long. I've missed you and I'm so sorry of the way Edwards been behaving." She said.

"It's alright Esme and I've missed you and Carlisle dearly." I said. They were like my second parts(apart form Rosalie's and Alice's parents.)

"Mother the girls are going shopping would you like to join them?" Jasper asked.

"Of course, and don't worry Bella I won't let Alice and Rosalie go crazy."

"Alice have we ever gone crazy?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Oh no you guys haven't, not the time you threw a heel across the room or scared an 8 year old out of her dressing room just so we could all change in stalls next to each other or the time you fought with the same sales lady 3 times in one day." I said laughing. They just rolled their eyes and got into Esme's car. On the way to the mall we told Esme about Jake and the prank. She said she would have Carlisle talk to the boys.

As we got out of the car we heard that nasal voice we all hated.

"Hey sluts!" It was –

_Hope you liked this chapter. And who do you think the voice is?? _


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, hi everyone! I know you all must hate me seeing how I haven't updated in literally years, i'm not going to explain myself i'm just going to let you all know i'm re-writing this story. I'm also juggiling 5 other stories so dont be angry with me if my updates are a few days late.


	11. im sorry :

Ughhh ok hey guys so i know i said i'd update but this is honestly all i have time for and heres my lame excuse. FINALSSSSS there killing me sooo i promise that on Saturday June 25 i will update and if i dont you can all send me nasty reviews and ill sulk in it cuz i deserve it, im sorry everyone :(


End file.
